User talk:Smithy1259
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loleil (Talk) 04:29, 18 April 2011 Lol no prob (^-^). As for your question, "FTW" is just internet slang for "For the win!", or "F**k the world" depending on the context of the comment. I was aiming for the first, nicer sounding one of course ;) Sevarian10 (talk) 03:20, April 19, 2011 (UTC)Sevarian10 I was referring to the fact that not many female players tend to make themselves known unless they actually announce it, seeing as how many people sadly "assume" that men are the only true gamers out there. That and the fact I was actually comparing my breasts to those of the females in the game lol Sevarian10 (talk) 04:45, April 19, 2011 (UTC)Sevarian10 why were you comparing your breasts to game characters(Smithy1259 (talk) 04:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC)) Believe me, when me and my girl friends first saw Bethany's boobs, we all took a moment to look at our own, then at her's and wonder "Is it just me or do they look kind of big?" lol Sevarian10 (talk) 05:04, April 19, 2011 (UTC)Sevarian10 Because talking about my breasts isn't something I should be ashamed about; I'm a girl, and they are just one part of my body, simple as that. They don't define who I am as a person. It is not something that should be taken too seriously, especially on the internet, where nothing is truly private... just look at the comments on youtube (enough said), and it's not like I'm flaunting them in public like an idiot; I'm just discussing them. Perhaps I may be a little naive, perhaps it's because I have many friends who are just as open minded as I am about the issue, or it could be because I'm Canadian (and everyone knows how crazy we Canadians are lol). Either way, there it is. Sevarian10 (talk) 19:14, April 19, 2011 (UTC)Sevarian10 At first bethanhawke98 was just asking simple, yet somewhat immature questions, like how big my breasts were and all. But now, now it's just gotten creepy, to the point where I had to delete one of the comments they left me. =_= *sigh* Also, yes, we Canadians are a bit crazy, but that's what makes us awesome XD Sevarian10 (talk) 19:32, April 20, 2011 (UTC)Sevarian10 Usually I would have said no it wasn't that creepy, since I just told them that they were of average size and such. However, after receiving Bethanyhawke98 last comment, in which they asked how big my nipple's were, I'm beginning to believe that that person is either a man (unless you know otherwise) or that they are asking for "alternative" reasons and felt a little uncomfortable being asked such a question (Seriously, who asks THAT? Even my most perverted friends don't ask that). As for the switching of words, although I have still continued to say "breasts" instead of "boobs", in a sense you are right; This conversation has become more informal since we are not discussing this right on one of the actual threads, so I guess it feels more casual in comparison to discussing this elsewhere. Sevarian10 (talk) 00:12, April 21, 2011 (UTC)Sevarian10 Because, like I said before, it was just simple questions, so I didn't mind. Also probably because, like you, I just assumed that they were a girl. Last time I'll do that....And now he's saying he won't leave me alone until I tell him. =_= Sevarian10 (talk) 02:44, April 21, 2011 (UTC)Sevarian10 Is their a block button.--Smithy1259 (talk) 02:50, April 21, 2011 (UTC) When I mean "alternative" reasons, I mean that this person may be asking these questions for personal thrills, aka pervert. Truthfully though, this is the first time I have ever ran into something like this on any forum I have been on, and I've been writing on forums like this one for quite a while. Unfortunately, there seems to be no block button on this site, so I have had to bring the matter up with an Admin., which I have. It seems the guy has decided to leave me alone now, though, so hopefully the Admin. will give me some info about how to deal with this kind of situation the next time someone tries to do this, which I'm hoping won't happen again. I'll try to avoid getting into such matters in the future, however. Sevarian10 (talk) 03:14, April 21, 2011 (UTC)Sevarian10 My apologies. I told you because, since you asked, I told you the truth; that's how I am, I don't like to lie. But I guess that's just me being naive (probably would explain why I lean towards to a sarcastic Hawke more). I shouldn't of put it on you, regardless . Once again, my apologies. Sevarian10 (talk) 03:29, April 21, 2011 (UTC)Sevarian10 Honestly, I have no idea. I guess the best answer I could give you is that when I'm on forums, I tend to think that everyone I talk to are like distant friends since we are all here because we share common interests and ideas, and many of them tend to do the same, so I tend to feel more comfortable talking freely about such things. Plus, like I said before, I'm an honest person; if someone else asked me the exact same questions you did, I would have told them the same. Sevarian10 (talk) 19:38, April 21, 2011 (UTC)Sevarian10 I play it on the PS3, which isn't bad for the most part (just wish I could get patches faster lol). How about you? Sevarian10 (talk) 00:20, April 22, 2011 (UTC)Sevarian10 Really? I have heard that the DA games run smoother and looks crisper on the 360. Sevarian10 (talk) 03:56, April 22, 2011 (UTC)Sevarian10 Unfortunately bugs still run rampant on the PS3 version of Origins (like Leliana randomly floating in the air and spinning in one spot lol). The graphics are decent, but if I could, I would have gotten the PC version. At least then the trees wouldn't look like those made for toy train sets XD. DA2, on the other hand, definitely looks better than Origins did on the PS3; now if only they could just fix the import bugs... ~Sevarian10 Yeah, she gave him a warning since he apologized before she intervened; if he didn't, he would have been blocked. Sevarian10 (talk) 03:25, April 24, 2011 (UTC)Sevarian10 I'm doing good ^-^. Unfortunately from what I've read, it seems that Legacy won't be an expansion, since it doesn't take place after the post-save, but it may still be a bit lengthy regardless (I'm hoping for more than 5 hours). I wish I could go to comic-con to try it out; waiting for July 21 for any info is too loooong XD. Plus, since there seems to be a trophy concerning your sibling being present during the DLC, I've been holding off playing my current playthrough since I plan to kill off Carver in the Deep Roads; hell I may just start it over to hold me off until then lol. Sevarian10 (talk) 04:09, July 1, 2011 (UTC)Sevarian10